


Drifting Away

by Synnerxx



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Adam misses his brother.





	Drifting Away

For his twenty first birthday, Crosby bought him a chess set made out of silver and gold. All of the knights and rooks, kings and queens, even the pawns shone brightly against the glass chessboard. They play a lot, usually when Crosby has something on his mind and wants to talk to Adam to get it off and figure things out. Sometimes they play in complete silence with only the clink of the pieces against the board as commentary.

Adam thinks that there's a certain eloquent gloom in the way the chessboard now sits upon the top shelf of his bookcase, the pieces undisturbed. They haven't played in forever and that worries Adam more than it should because it seems like Crosby is growing up, but Adam misses him, misses the long talks, the silences that stretched on forever.

He misses Crosby. His little brother is growing up and he doesn't need him anymore. There's no need to bring the chessboard down, for he only plays with Crosby and occasionally Julia, but never with the silver and gold board. That one is only for him and Crosby to share.

He just has to wait for the day they play again.


End file.
